The Unforgiving Games
by I've.Got.It.Bad
Summary: Gale is now competing for his life in the most violent game created yet. The rules have changed and he must adapt in order to return home a champion. Can anybody help him in the greatest fight for his life? Give it a chance, might surprise you.
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately I do not own The Hunger Games, it belongs to a very talented women.

First fic, may be a little rough to start with. Please read and review!

* * *

_Gale spent the last year watching the girl he loved fight for her life, he watched in jealousy as she clung to another man and became an unrecognizable champion. Once she returned they tried to embrace their old friendship but it became impossible. A year on from that fateful day she volunteered, Gale was now the one competing. He was the one that would have to fight for his life in an even bigger, and more frightful game that has ever been created, and was it possible a competitor could help him achieve this impossible victory? This is Gale's story now._

* * *

The long grass danced in the cool breeze creating a soft and calming 'shhhh' noise that comforted the two young adults, who sat lost amongst the wild growth. They were silent for many minutes, each wrapped up in their own consuming thoughts of the days coming event.

"It seems only seconds have passed since we were here last year." The older male mused, his large calloused fingers plucking at the grass seeds.

The girl that was sitting close beside him dropped her shoulders as if the weight of the world suddenly fell upon them, and sighed. "It seems like a lifetime ago for me."

"Catnip..." The male's voice was a soft whisper of a sigh, he was hesitant to talk and part of that was due to him simply not knowing what to say. His handsome face screwed up for a second with a range of conflicting emotions before becoming expressionless once again, save for the small downturn of his lips as he gazed over at his old friend.

"You're worried." He stated not questioned, he knew her well enough to know what she was feeling, even though they'd been spending less and less time together.

The girl attempted a smile but it came out more like a grimace. "What if she gets picked again, Gale?"

Gale lifted his hand from where it was resting on his thigh and hesitantly placed it gently over hers. "That's not going to happen, not again. I promise Katniss."

He felt a strange twist of his heart that made his chest constrict as he studied her face. Last year, when he'd told her not to worry he could clearly see the belief and trust she had in him. But now, now she knew that he could no longer be sure of what he told her, she remained sceptical and that above all pushed him away with her doubt.

"Her name's only in there twice."

"And yours?"

"43."

Katniss pursed her lips in a straight line, her lungs feeling suddenly empty of air. "What if you get picked?" The chances were increasing every year for him to leave, and they both knew it.

Gale shrugged, "better than Prim going, right?" He deadpanned, making sure to not give a single one of his heart achingly painful emotions slip. He knew it wasn't fair to make her voice the decision of choosing between her sister and him, but he felt a strange bitterness mixed with confusion about what had happened to them and their friendship since she'd returned from the Hunger Games.

"I wouldn't want anyone to go through that." She answered slowly, her forehead dragged down into a heavy frown. "Not Prim, and especially not you."

"Why especially?" His wavering voice giving away his sudden interest in her words, he turned to face her fully and was shocked to see tears in her eyes. It was the most emotion he'd seen her show in front of him in nearly a year.

"You're important Gale." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing. "To everyone in 12, your family and your friends, they depend on you..."

"And you?"

Katniss let out an exasperated sigh; "of course you're important to me. You're my best friend."

Perhaps it was the fact that those weren't exactly the words he'd been hoping to hear, or the irony of that fact that lately they'd acted more like strangers in each other's company.

"Really?" His replied shortly, his grey eyes blazing with sudden fury.

"Yes."

"Because since you've been back we've hardly spoken. No, that's not true; _I've_ tried to talk to you, to be with you again like old times-"

"-It can never be like old times!" Katniss suddenly interrupted, swiftly jumping up to her feet. Gale, who was used to her mood changes and quick getaways jumped to his feet and squared up to her before she could leave.

"Why not?" He demanded, "you're back now, it's over."

"It's not over!" She said shrilly, "Today it's happening all over again!"

"Not for you!" Gale argued, "that's not what I meant anyway." He shook his head, his voice softening as he tried to create calmness to the scene they were creating.

"I just meant, I just wanted my hunting partner back."

"That's not all you want Gale, and I can't give you what you want."

"Because of Peeta?"

Katniss let out a loud groan and threw her hands into the air. "Why do you always come back to him?"

Gale remained silent, rolling his eyes as she pretended not to know the answer to her own question. She already knew he was jealous, of course he was jealous. His feelings were never voiced between them though; they were just accepted and left alone.

"It's not him anyway, it's me." Katniss said ruefully, fixating her gaze away from his and onto the electrified fence nearby.

"Hunting isn't exactly fun when you've been hunted. When you've had to kill _people_ not animals, it's something you can never understand, something that you'll never have experience and something that you'll never know-"

Her angry voice was cut out by a low sounding alarm. Gale's head snapped back in the direction of the small community they'd been escaping from for the last couple of hours. It was time to go back, and it was time for the Reaping.

"Well," Gale gave her a wry smile, "maybe I'll get picked and then I can _understand_."

With his last words causing her to stumble backwards and away from him, he turned on his heels and headed back home. His strong square jaw was set, his teeth clenched together as he left her standing there looking aghast at his words.

Never before a reaping had they left things between them so unstable, so furious and distant. He knew in his heart that she'd never dream of wanting him to experience the games, but in that moment when she was confirming everything he knew; that she was not the same girl he'd loved, he lashed out and would forever regret it in the next coming months.

* * *

Gale often likened the reaping to witnessing a funeral. Every face was stained with sadness, fear, anguish at the unknown and it was downright depressing. The light splinters of rain drizzling down did nothing to enhance the sullen mood that had fallen upon the gathering of victims of the games.

Like every year Gale zoned out as the huge screen shouted out the wonders of the games, all lies of course, everyone knew that. Usually he would turn his head to the side and search for Katniss, then they'd exchange looks and smiles that would lighten his heart in those dreadful minutes before the names were announced.

"_Patricia Long"_

The first name of the female victim. And it wasn't Primrose. Gale let out a sigh of relief for the small girl that he'd spent so much time looking after in the last few months; she became a sister to him also. Again he had to fight the urge to give Katniss the 'I told you so look' that would always make her roll her eyes but smile in her defeat.

Gale cast his eyes down at the first echo of sobs came from the small girl that had been chosen. He'd learned many years ago to not allow himself to wallow in his own pity at someone else's misfortune. He'd learned last year that that was explicably unavoidable as it had been _his_ Katniss that had gone up there, but this year he could breathe easy. Until that is, Effie's perfectly and strangely manicured fingers dipped back into the sea of male names.

This particular moment was very familiar to him. From the uneasy sense of dread that clung inside of him, making his heart beat furiously against his ribcage, then there was the voice in his head chanting that he'd be fine, he'd be soon in the woods again, hunting with his friend. As the thoughts crossed his mind however, he inwardly sighed, did he even have a friend to go hunting with now? Or even just to be open and honest with? He felt like since Katniss had arrived back, their friendship merely involved exchanging false pleasantries and bitter fights like the one they'd just endured.

A sudden feeling of sorrow overwhelmed him and he decided against his previous conviction to ignore Katniss. It was the last few seconds and Effie was slowly drawing her hand out of the bowl. His head moved quickly to the side and his ashen eyes flickered over the sea of faces until they zoned in on one in particular.

Of course she was already looking at him; she hadn't taken her eyes away since she watched the crowds being aligned into age groups. She was standing along the side since she was no longer participating. He could tell her eyes were trying to convey all the unspoken things said between them. The apologies, the promises, the farewells, he tried to smile though it felt forced.

"_I'll be fine"_ he dismissed her look of fear with his own determined grin but as the next words boomed out of the speakers, the smile slid off his face and he watched hers turn sickeningly pale.

"_Gale Hawthorne"_

* * *

"My boy." Gale gulped down the lump that developed in his throat once his mother had burst through the room.

"I'm okay, Ma. I'll be okay."

His mother gave him a watery smile, "I know you will. You're a fighter, you're brave and strong and you have a good heart."

Gale was glad for the dim lighting in the room, he was glad his mother couldn't see the doubt that was laced in his eyes as he nodded. "I'll be okay."

It seemed so strange that on this exact day last year he was the one whispering these words to Katniss as she tried to hold herself together. Now he knew how she felt and he couldn't believe she'd managed to stay so strong in their meeting. He always thought that if he ever was chosen, he'd be strong, like a soldier, nothing could hurt him but he could hurt everyone.

The last thing he expected was to feel afraid.

"I love you." His mother whispered, as she kissed his cheeks and transferred the wetness of her tears onto his face.

He held her face in his hands and kissed her forehead, "take care of everyone, I love you too."

After a couple more moments of despair shared between them, he told her to go. There was no point prolonging the inevitable and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hide the utter terror that was building inside of him.

Once the door had closed Gale stumbled towards the chair and threw himself down. Bending over his knees, his chest heaved as the shock racked through his body. He allowed himself a few minutes to let his emotions reign over him, but then with a steely resolve, straightened his back and let a determined look plaster over any emotion showing on his face.

As soon as he had done so the door to his room swung open.

"Gale."

His eyes swooped over her features as he remained silent. The usual colour of her cheeks was tinged ashen and her eyes were puffy and red. He could see small bite marks on her lips where she'd obviously been chewing them in anticipation of seeing him.

In her presence Gale felt an odd sense of calmness that enabled him to give her a real smile as he stood up to greet her. "Hey, Catnip." Their previous fight forgotten.

Without any more words Katniss threw her arms around his neck and buried her head into his chest. "How could you?" She wailed softly and he could already feel the dampness from her tears seeping through his shirt.

"How could I what?" He whispered, though he already knew what she was talking about.

She pulled away and glared, "you! You jinxed it!"

"Yes, I did this to annoy you Catnip, it's a huge joke." He said good-naturedly in a sarcastic tone.

Katniss tried to blink away her tears. "You come back, you hear me? Do whatever it takes. Just come back to me."

Gale couldn't help himself; "like you came back to me?"

For a moment Katniss's expression resembled someone who'd been slapped but she quickly shook her head, "don't. Don't ruin this. I don't want our last moments together to be like this."

Although he felt there was necessary truth in his words, he nodded his head, "I'm sorry."

"Remember what you told me?" She whispered, "they just want a good show. Give them what they want, Gale. Just... God, I can't believe this is happening!"

Gale soon wrapped his arms around her, his hands stroking up and down her back in a soothing motion. "I'll come back for you." He promised.

Katniss gazed up and him and smiled, "I know you will."

The way she was looking at him made his heart clench painfully, it was a look of love. Oh how he'd wished she would've looked at him like this in the forest. Like always though, she was stubborn and could never listen to her feelings until it was too late.

They could hear footsteps approaching his room and clung to each other even tighter. "I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going too."

"You have to win, Gale."

"I will."

"You promise?"

The doors swung open and the voice ordered the only girl he'd ever loved to leave. "I promise."

He watched as she was pulled away but didn't attempt to stop them. He had seen it again, the disbelief and distrust in her eyes when he'd spoken his last words. She didn't believe him, she didn't believe he could survive, and for all their friendships sake, she couldn't even hide it from him in the few moments he needed her to believe in him the most. For if she, the previous winner, didn't think he could survive, then why should he?

With dry eyes he glared at the door. "Goodbye Katniss."

* * *

**_Okay! Well there's the beginning! I hope it has peeked your interest! I've noticed a lot of stories don't have any original characters but I just wanted to make one centred around Gale competing, and will introduce new characters as the story progresses! _**

**_Please Read and Review, I'm quite new at writing so any constructive critcism is welcomed! But other than that, thank you for reading and hope to hear from you! _**

**_x_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Can't believe people found this story, with so many updates it was gone from the top of the page in like half an hour! **_

_**I've already wrote quite a lot for this story so updates should be quite quick and regular, I thought I'd put this chapter up quickly because it kind of explains what direction this story is going in a lot better.**_

_**Please Read and Review! **_

* * *

***Chapter Two***

* * *

Gale couldn't help but feel like the ghost of his old friend's journey. He was walking in her footsteps, down the same long and lonely corridors escorted by silent guards; hearing the same echoes of his life in district 12 dwindle away, as he stepped into the identical train as she had one year ago.

He couldn't describe the uncomfortable feeling that had settled into his gut as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. The train had pulled slowly away from the station and Gale stole a few glances of his district as they left it behind. The room he was in was far to lavish for his liking, not even the copious amounts of gourmet food could tempt him to move from his spot by the door.

Gale tried to imagine Katniss in this room, and what she did when she first stepped in. He imagined she, much like him, stayed silent and took in all the alien objects around the room, refusing to sit and take part in the conversation with the mentors.

At the thought, his eyes dropped to the old man sitting in one of the oak chairs around the table. Looking as though he had not a care in the world as he stuffed a bread roll into his wide mouth, the man was named Haymitch Abernathy. Gale had heard of him before when Katniss told him small stories of her time away. She never truly told Gale the extent of her time in the games, a fact that angered him slightly; perhaps he could've felt more at ease with his situation if she'd divulged every detail.

She mentioned this man a few times though, how much he'd helped her and seen her through till the end. Telling how he had sent her gifts that kept her alive and encouragement to carry on. Katniss rarely gave out compliments and so Gale trusted that this man really could be of some use to him. However, as Gale watched the old man swig from a liquor flask, he had to wonder whether Katniss had been mad to believe in this drunken oath.

"Sit down lad!" Haymitch roared as he sloshed his drink in an effort to wave Gale over to the table. "This little girls putting away so much there might not be any food left!"

At his words the girl sitting beside Haymitch dropped the roll in her hand and blushed as she looked down to her lap. Gale couldn't blame her for shoving food in her mouth like it would disappear; back in the district food _did _disappear and at his thoughts his stomach rumbled in protest against his cruel and unnecessary starvation.

Haymitch surveyed Gale with a dazed look as he took his seat and began slowly filling his plate. "Your Katniss's friend, aren't you?"

Gale had to swallow extra hard as the food in his mouth was almost spat out in shock at the old man's words.

"She told you about me?"

"That you were her hunting partner."

Gale kept his expression blank as he nodded his head in answer. Of course that's all she said about him, after all they were just hunting partners, and he was learning that all too lately.

Haymitch wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and slapped his thighs, "she said that you were pretty useful with snares, and shooting, perhaps you might have a chance."

"As for you," Haymitch turned in his chair and faced the younger girl, Patricia, "what can you do?"

The girl looked across at Gale and blushed again. She'd always seen him around the district; most of the districts girl's tended to take notice when he was around, and had always had a secretive crush on the handsome older boy. She remembered countless meetings with her friends and they'd stand in a small group and giggle about how strong he looked and what it would be like to kiss him.

Now sitting across from him she realised how silly she'd been. He was far too old to be interested in her and she could clearly see the pain on his face whenever Katniss was mentioned, everyone knew he had a thing for the pretty brunette.

"Um... I can run." Patricia blushed once more when Haymitch burst out laughing and shot her an exasperated look. "Great, got a winner here."

Gale found the old man's antics cruel and shot the little girl a reassuring smile, "I think running's essential in this game, it could help you." Patricia gave him a grateful look and continued eating the huge amount of food still stacked upon her plate.

An overwhelming scent filled Gale's nostrils and he wrinkled his nose against the smell, he already knew where it was coming from and briefly closed his eyes in annoyance at the strange women's entrance.

Effie Trinket. Gale could recall the numerous occasions in which he would laugh with Katniss as they mocked her high pitched and pretentious voice. Not only did she dress in the strangest way but her mannerisms and character always came off a bit mad in Gale's books. He didn't like her one bit and the thought of having to spend so much time with her in the coming weeks made Gale almost pray the games could begin sooner.

"Aw, look at my beautiful tributes!" Effie gushed as she swooped into the carriage and stood beside Gale, her eyes studying his face as her hands came up to grip the sides of his head. Gale had to try hard not flinch as a sickeningly sweet smile spread across her lips.

"Aren't you handsome? I think you'll have to win, I don't think I could stand to see such a pretty face destroyed."

Forgetting his pretence of politeness, Gale ripped out of her grasp with a snort of disgust. He threw himself away from the table and went to stand in the far corner, facing the windows. If Effie was insulted by his behaviour she didn't let it show as she moved straight onto the girl, excitedly gasping at how precious the young girl was.

* * *

The view from the train soon became obscured as they began to descend into a tunnel, the light that filled the room became extinguished and Gale held his breath in response. This was one of the few things Katniss had mentioned, the darkening of the train and then the startling flashes of camera's and screaming of the already adoring fans as the train came to halt in the depths of the Capitol.

Just as Katniss had told, light flooded into the room and Gale had to turn away from the bright flashes of photographers as the train came to a sudden stop. Gale sucked his bottom lip in as he tried to calm his jittery nerves. In less than a minute he would have to walk through a mass of sadistic people who acted out heartache so convincingly for the tributes that it was almost believable, until that is, they place bets on who is first to die.

Haymitch grabbed Gale by the shoulder and steered him forwards until he was standing beside his district partner. Patricia looked absolutely terrified with tears glistening in her pale blue irises and as Gale gazed upon her, a sudden and malicious thought entered his mind; _Her tears make her look weak, she'll never survive._ Realising that he too probably looked just as weak with his shoulder slouched forwards and his forehead creased with worry, Gale decided it was time to start playing along with this disturbing game.

Straightening his back and puffing out his chest, he clenched and unclenched his fists tightly, willing the veins to pop out which resulted in his muscular arms protruding even more impressively. Fixing his expression to resemble a look of pride and slight arrogance he turned the corner of his mouth up in a smirk just in time for the carriage doors to open and for the screams of thousands reached his ears.

As he stepped out with his shoulders set in a broad stance he glanced back at Patricia who was frozen in her place. His first idea was to ignore her, decide that it was every tribute for themselves and her weak physique would hinder not help him in the games. However as her glistening eyes met his, he felt a stab of pity in his heart, he hated to admit just how much she reminded him of his own sister.

"Come on." He stepped back and held out his hand to her, trying to convey his best reassuring smile. "Be strong."

Her small hand clasped in his as the cameras began shooting their exchange in a frenzied attack to try and get the best picture. Gale ignored them as he continued forwards with the small girl. He could see a group of women, scantily dressed, by the railings barring the crowds from overrunning the pathway. Gale shot them a dazzling smile and resisted the urge to roll his eyes as they swooned in response, some of them clearly old enough to be his mother.

"This is horrible." Patricia whispered, she'd always hated attention due to her shy nature, and walking through a crowd as one of the spectacles was something she never would have wanted for herself.

"It'll be over soon, look there's the end." He motioned to where Haymitch and Effie were now waiting impatiently for them. As they stepped up the small set of stairs they paused on the platform and turned around. "Give them your best smile." The pair heard Haymitch murmur before they all disappeared behind the next door.

Gale breathed out a long sigh of relief now that he could drop the charming expression he'd adopted. Haymitch clapped his hands together and grinned, "that was exciting, they loved you."

He aimed the comment at Gale and again ignored Patricia who was starting to realise she was thought of as a lost hope. More tears stained her cheeks and she felt Gale give her hand a soft squeeze before dropped it and turning to face Effie.

"What now?" Gale regrettably spoke to the crazed woman for the first time. Effie showcased her pearly whites in a sinister looking smile.

"Interviews."

"What?" Gale growled sharply, although he'd always made an effort to not watch the games, he knew that the interviews were right before the games began, definitely not this soon in their arrival.

Haymitch frowned, "Don't be daft Effie, they're not for another few weeks yet." Clearly he had no idea what was going on either which made Gale relax slightly.

Effie pursed her lips, looking utterly delighted that she knew something that no one else did. "There's been a change of plans. There's a surprise in store and the interviews have been brought forwards."

"Does that mean the games have been brought forwards too?" Patricia cried out, her arms wrapping around herself in a self protective manner. Effie shook her head and assured them they still had a few weeks before the fighting began. The trio followed Effie down a long corridor and it was only once Gale had stopped pressing the old woman for details that he could hear a distant roar of a crowd.

"We're not even dressed properly." Gale snarled, he was still wearing his reaping clothes that were now dusted and wrinkled, there was even a food stain at the bottom, was this some kind of trick to make him look bad in front of the capitol?

"Everyone will look like you do, and trust me the cameras won't be focusing on any of you."

Gale glared at the back of head at her cryptic words and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. If this was what Katniss went through, he was surprised she managed to bite her sharp tongue and not get herself into trouble. He was having trouble containing his temper and he'd only been gone less than a day.

Finally with a small push from Haymitch, Gale and Patricia were both thrown from the back stages and into their spot light at the end of a stage. Gale first registered the many faces of the other tributes that were all standing in a curved row, their eyes swooping over him and Patricia, sizing them up as competition. Before Gale could do the same however his name boomed and reverberated off of the huge walls of what looked to be a stadium packed with capitol beings.

He looked up and was annoyed to see his face filling up the huge screen behind them, the camera was on him right that second and he quickly decided it was time to show his game face once more. Plastering on what he hoped looked like a charming smile he raised his hand in the air in a small wave, resisting the urge to make the symbol of his district with his fingers.

A roar of approval met his ears with various screams of his name from what he could see were flatteringly beautiful women. Patricia was next and Gale took the opportunity to look back at the other tributes, some had looked away and were now fiddling with their thankfully dirty attire, Gale was glad he wasn't the only one wearing unflattering clothes. However there were some tributes still eyeing him up, a huge brute of a man in particular who was flexing his huge arms and smirking as he caught Gale watching him. Gale watched as the brute held up his arm and slowly drew a finger across his neck, obviously attempting to scare Gale. Gale sent back his best ice cold glare but was soon preoccupied with the girl that was standing next to the brute.

She looked completely out of place standing next to that cold man; unlike him she was slight and had an aura of innocence about her. She, like most other tributes, apart from the careers, looked anxious and shy with her head bowed down and long tresses of blonde hair fell down, hiding her eyes. She was shifting from one foot to the other and looked to be edging away from the brute, as if she felt his eyes upon her she looked up to meet his gaze. Gale drew in a sharp intake of breath at the sight of mesmerizing emerald green irises, and found it hard to draw his gaze away. It was her however who broke the contact as she looked back down at the ground, her hands bunching up the fabric of her long pale pink dress, giving away her stressed demurred state.

Gale only wished he hadn't been put on stage last so that he could've caught her name, though he decided that he would make sure to watch the highlights later just so he could learn it.

There wasn't much more time to think about the angelic girl however as the man they'd all been silently waiting for made his appearance. Caesar made his grand entrance surrounded by beautiful dancers and laughed in delight at the audience's reaction as he stood at the very front of the stage.

He peered back at the tributes, smiling at them one by one as the crowd died down enough for him to be heard through his glittering microphone.

"Don't our tributes look fabulous this year?" He bellowed raising his hands in excitement. Gale winced at the high pitched screams emitting from the crowd and wondered just how long he was going to have to stand on this stage for.

Again Caesar waited until the crowds fell silent before raising one stencilled eyebrow and smiling slyly. "Wait... I think there are a few missing!"

He let a sense of confusion wash over the crowd and the tributes as they all began to count how many of them were on the stage. When they reached the correct number of 24, a slow buzzing of disagreement filled the air but Caesar held up his hand and wagged one finger back and forth.

"You think all our tributes are on the stage?"

Like in a pantomime there was a resounding 'yes' from the audience and as Caesar smirked into the camera, remaining silent, Gale felt his stomach knot uncomfortably, was this the surprise Effie was talking about? What was going on? Gale looked down the line of tributes to see each looking just as baffled as he felt, even the careers were glaring at each other in puzzlement.

"I think you'll be surprised to know, there are some tributes missing!" Caesar's voice was low as he tried to keep the suspense going, "and I think they have just arrived!" His voice boomed as a long crash came from the end of the stadium were two huge doors swung open.

Gales heart plummeted and his jaw dropped open as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him. The stadium was silent as everyone watched in shock as a pair of tributes walked through, then another pair after that, then another and another and another. The line was on going and they marched in sync to the thunderous music pouring through the grainy speakers.

"What the hell." Gale cursed, looking down at Patricia who was transfixed by the sight of the tremendous lines of tributes heading up to the stages.

"There are thousands!" An original tribute and a career yelled, stepping out of line in anger. He was swiftly pushed back in by some guards and Caesar let out a deep chuckle.

"Not quite a thousand, but they do make our tribute count an even 100."

Caesar let the news sink in and as the crowd began to hum in excitement he began to explain.

"After the excitement of two district tributes winning-" Gales stomach did a somersault as a large image of Katniss appeared on screen. "-we felt the games needed shaking up a bit. We needed to do something different and better than ever before!"

Caesar continued with a gleeful look, "so the game makers firstly decided that there weren't enough tributes... now we have 100." A loud applause followed his words and Gale felt sickened by the news.

"Secondly they felt the games didn't last as long, it's no fun when the games end early. So they wanted to extend the games. More tributes, an even bigger and more impressive arena and a whole lot more entertainment!"

There were dark spots in Gale's vision as he strained to take in proper breathes, his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen but the shock to his system was overpowering his will to function properly.

He jumped as he felt small fingers grip his hand, looking down with a dazed expression he saw Patricia crying beside him, her tiny hand grasping onto his for strength.

"I'm going to die." She whispered softly, not caring that we weren't supposed to talk to each other.

Gale's eyes unconsciously floated towards the blonde angelic girl from earlier and his eyes widened once he saw her staring back at him. She looked just as flummoxed and hopeless as everyone else but somehow, through all the pain evident in her brilliant green eyes, she still managed to send him a smile, though he could see the sadness laced within her expression.

"We all are." He looked back at Patricia shaking his head, "we don't stand a chance."

* * *

**_So there we have it! The Games are going to be bigger and more frightening than ever! _**

**_Hope you enjoyed reading and would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far!_**

**_Thanks! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Once again thank for the reviews! I know this is quite different to what people may like but I'm just really enjoying writing it at the moment which is why the updates are so quick! I hope people are enjoying it and don't mind something a little different!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"What the hell?" Gale couldn't help but explode when they reached the safety of their new living quarters. His fists were balled up tightly and the muscles in his jaw twitched as he tried hard to control the growl that was rolling up his throat as Effie just shrugged.

At least Haymitch seemed to be reflecting Gale's emotions rather than Effie's nonplussed behaviour. "Yeah, what the hell is going on Effie? This isn't right! One hundred kids?"

Effie raised her eyebrows challengingly; "and 24 kids was much better?"

"No! But a hundred? They don't stand a chance!" Haymitch in all his fury had seemed to have forgotten that his two tributes were standing just behind him, both feeling their chests constrict as he confirmed their darkest fears.

"It's no different than before." Effie said in a clipped tone, showing no signs of wanting to engage in the argument. Instead she rounded the large table filled with food and took her seat, not waiting for the others as she began to uncharacteristically shovel food into her small, delicate mouth.

Haymitch could tell that Effie too was nervous, she just didn't want to show it in front of the tributes, he however wanted these two kids to be under no illusions, if they wanted to live, they would have to fight. Really fight, no more playing games and hiding, no more hesitations with the tips of knives. They would have to kill everyone and everything to survive. He looked back at the two with narrowed eyes, there were so many stark contrasts between the tributes but he knew which one he'd back with money. Gale was strong, he was tall and well built, and he had a brain and could think quickly on his feet, he was also a natural hunter; like Katniss had been. Haymitch could see the fury flaming through the boy's bright ashen eyes and his lips twitched up; _good _he'd need that fury to enable him to drive a spear into even the sweetest of girl's hearts, in order to win.

Upon the thought his gaze wandered to the small girl. She was so petite and delicate and undernourished. Her face was gaunt and her eyes hollowed, with an inward sigh he removed her from his sight by facing forwards and walking towards the dining table. There was no point surveying the girls qualities, as far as he was concerned she had none, and she wasn't even worth his time. He knew he was being callous but he couldn't get attached to everybody and he had stakes riding on this game too. If his district could win in a second year running, he would be allowed to live out his days in peace, meaning no more dealings with the Capitol.

The two shaken tributes eventually slumped down in their seats and gingerly picked up bits of food to eat. Gale's stomach was in knots and the last thing he needed was to add food to the sickening feeling brewing inside, but he allowed himself a couple of bites of the tasty pork laid out in front of him.

His mind was reeling and he wished that he could just be excused to his room so that he could be alone and be able to process all that had happened that day. He didn't want to dwell on the new rules of the games just yet, if he did he might as well run to the bathroom and throw up the entire contents of his stomach, and so he sat back and instead thought of the other tributes, his tributes, the original 24 that were supposed to be his enemy's; but now he felt they were more like allies, fighting against the other 76 newcomers.

The image of the blonde angelic girl floated across his mind and he paused in his chewing, looking sideways at Effie he asked; "When are the highlights on?"

As soon as the words left his mouth the television across the length of the wall turned on, startling the four diners. Firstly Caesar came on the screen talking yet again about last year's winners. Gale turned his face away, his jaw locking as images of Katniss appeared on the screen.

It took him only seconds to realise that Caesar wasn't just talking about her, he was talking _to_ her and Gale felt the air leave him as live footage leaked through the screen, showing Katniss in district 12 on the stage in front of a nearly empty crowd.

"_Katniss, what do you think about this year's tributes?"_ Caesar asked over the phone. He was still in the Capitol, conducting interviews with different districts.

Gale's eyes were glued to the screen as he watched her bite her lips, her eyes were still puffy and bloodshot just like this morning and her breathing was rattled and shaky as she replied.

"_I only know one of them well. Gale Hawthorne... he's the strongest person I know, he'll win. I know he will. He means a lot to me."_

Gale felt his heart clench painfully and he was all too aware of Haymitch's eyes studying his every move. He knew he was absolutely terrible at hiding any kind of feelings he had for Katniss but tried his best to place a nonchalant but intrigued expression across his face.

"_And what do you think about the changes to the game?"_

The back of Gale's neck prickled with anger, did she know about the changes? He needn't have worried though as the frightened and confused expression was soon plastered across her face, clearly she had no idea like the rest of them.

"_What changes?"_ She asked softly, her eyes narrowing at the screen.

"_Why the bigger arena, longer games and 100 tributes!"_

"_100 tribu- What?"_

Haymitch let out a heated string of curses that caused Patricia to blush as they all watched Katniss try to process the new information on live television. Gale could see her eyes start to gloss over but knew she wouldn't allow the capitol the satisfaction of causing her to cry. Taking a deep breath in, she looked deep into the camera lenses with a look of determination shining through.

"_Gale will still win. He's a hunter -"_

Katniss's voice was cut out as Caesar's face filled the screen with a pleasant yet sinister smile protruding across his gaunt face.

"_Sorry we've run out of time! Pleasure speaking to Miss Everdeen as always. Now for the run of the tributes. And folks, this may take a while!"_

Gale frowned at Haymitch, his heart still hammering from Katniss's words. Why couldn't she be that sure of his abilities when she was standing in front of him? Haymitch raised his eyebrows as though waiting for Gale to say something about the girl he was so clearly still in love with.

However, Gale decided to change the subject, his heart was aching and he needed a distraction. "Where did they get those other tributes anyway?"

Before Haymitch could reply, Effie interrupted with her own answer. "After we left, the peace keepers went back and reaped 6 more children from each district, you may recognise a few, and an additional 4 careers."

Gale couldn't believe his heart could've sank any lower in his chest, but right now, it felt as if his whole being was evaporating, how he wished the ground would just swallow him up in a painless death.

"So how many careers are there in total?" Patricia's faint voice asked from beside him.

Effie's lips pressed into a grim line and sighed; "there are about 15 maybe 20, maybe even more."

Gale felt as if he were facing a black hole, how on earth could he win against 20 or so careers plus another 80 people on top of that? His body was shaking with anger and he abruptly stood up, his chair was knocked backwards and his hands fanned out in front of him, swiping away his plate and some of the food off the table in a fit of rage. The plate smashed against the wall and immediately a couple of Avox's tended to the mess.

"This is bullshit!" Gale shouted, his voice was thick with emotion. "They're just setting us all up to die!" He couldn't think straight but as the silvery glint of the carving knife caught his eye he swiped it from the table and held it up.

"Whoa, Hawthorne! Calm it!" Haymitch ordered as both he, Effie and Patricia backed away from the frenzied boy.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just-" His voice was cut off and his froze in his actions as the mysterious girl's face filled the screen, the sharp knife slipping slightly as his grip loosened.

"_Genevieve Hunt"_

Whilst Gale was distracted Haymitch acted quickly and ripped the knife out of Gale's grip, slicing his hand cleanly across the palm. Gale let out a hiss of pain and clenched his fist as blood began oozing out between his fingers.

"Effie, get him a bandage and Patricia; go to bed. I need to talk to Gale alone." Haymitch's voice was dark and Gale wasn't sure whether the drunken man was going to punch him for his outburst or give him a comforting hug. Either way he felt his anger ebb away as exhaustion took its place. He glanced back at the screen but Caesar had now moved on and the girl's face had disappeared. At least, he thought to himself, he'd learned her name; _Genevieve._

Haymitch snatched the bandages from Effie's hands and told her to go look on Patricia as he had things to discuss in private with Gale.

Gale sat silently, his hand outstretched grimacing every so often when Haymitch would press particularly hard on his open wound. "Listen here boy. I got a plan. It's not a good one, but I don't think there's any better ways to proceed in this game."

Gale's handsome face pulled into a frown, "shouldn't Patricia be here?"

A cold and haunting look flickered in Haymitch's eyes as he shook his head; "No, she's a lost cause-" He held his hand up as Gale was about to protest; "-you can't deny it. She's useless, I would be very surprised if she made it past the initial blood bath. I'm not going to waste my time helping her, and neither are you."

Gale's features shadowed over in a fierce scowl, not prepared to promise anything. "So what's this plan then?"

"Allies."

"Allies?" Gale snorted, "that's all you got? You just told me not to bother with Patricia."

Haymitch glared and dropped Gale's bandaged hand. "I mean, make allies with strong people like yourself, there's no way you can survive this going solo. You need to make a clan, or join one. Even the careers would be a good place to start."

Gale clenched his teeth at the thought of pairing with the careers and shook his head. "Katniss said you can trust no one."

Haymitch nodded, "and she's right."

A frustrated growl rolled up Gale's throat and he tore out of his seat, his hands flying up in the air. "Make your mind up old man! Either I can trust no one, or I have to trust everyone!"

Haymitch, growing tired of the younger man's furious demeanour, drew a long gulp of fiery liquor from his glass and into his mouth before surveying the boy with a steely look.

"You can't trust anyone no. But in this game, all of you are in the same boat; you're all going up against 76 other tributes. You all need to come together, when the numbers have dwindled, then you fight solo. Then you win."

"Somehow I don't think the other tributes will be so keen to rub shoulders with me."

Haymitch shrugged, "I guess you'll have to see in tomorrow's training session. You know last year I told Katniss not to show off in front of the other tributes. To keep her talents hidden so it would surprise them in the arena. You, however, need to show off. You have to show those other tributes you're a fighter, you have strength and they need you to defeat the extras. Only then will they not stab you in the back until your use has run out."

Gale remained silent, the only outcome of this game that he could see was bleak. If he fought solo he would surely be outnumbered, and he if he fought with allies, and arrow would probably be shot into his heart as soon as he turned his back to protect them.

"I'm going to bed." He grunted, holding his bandaged hand in the other and slinking silently off to his room. Haymitch watched him until he disappeared into the shadows and sighed. There must be something he could do to aid his disturbed tribute.

* * *

The training grounds were enormous and impressive. Targets lined the outside along the left edge whilst the opposite held tables filled with every kind of weapon under the sun. Across the other end there were weights and body enhancing equipment and beside that fake foliage climbed up the sides of the buildings with some tributes already practising the art of disguise, blending in so well you'd have to stare unblinkingly just to notice the small eyes peering out and watching you.

With Haymitch's advice running through Gale's mind as he stepped into the training grounds, he first told Patricia that he was heading over to the throwing knives, whilst she should concentrate on something she's not brilliant at. He felt wrong and evil for deceiving her but in his alone time the previous night he'd realised Haymitch was right. If he wanted to return to his family, to his little sister, to Katniss... he was going to have to leave the girl that would only be a hindrance to him, behind.

As Gale walked stealthily towards the knives, careful not to make a sound, he looked around the arena, trying to memorise all of his 23 tributes faces, he'd learn their names later. It was important to keep an eye out, as Haymitch had said, and discover which tributes were well rounded fighters that could aid him in the games.

There was already someone at the throwing knives station, a young man of similar age and height to Gale was already spinning the knives round nimbly in his fingers.

"Looks like you're not too clever with these, are you sure this is your right station?" The boy smirked motioning to Gale's still bandaged hand. He'd removed one of the layers earlier that morning so only a thin layer of gauze was wrapped around the cut that was still weeping blood.

Gale smirked back, "Well that was a carving knife, I'm much better with these." And without much thought or precision he drew the knife up behind his ear and threw it towards one of the targets. His smirk grew as the knife stabbed the very centre of the target, wobbling up and down from the vibration and intensity of the throw.

The boy looked up at him, clearly impressed. "I'm Milo."

"Gale." The two shook hands and then proceeded to each throw the remaining knives on the table. Milo wasn't half bad, not quite as accurate as Gale but he was a fast learner and was improving with every throw. He had fiery red hair that was cut short save for two bangs hanging down either side of his face. He had wide and mischievous eyes that sparkled every time he hit the target, Gale got the sense that he was in fact imagining some other tribute fall as his knife struck.

Milo finished before Gale and turned to face him. "So I'm guessing you've been told to find allies, am I right?"

Gale remained impassive and shrugged, "you've been told the same?"

Milo nodded, "Yeah, but I have a strong aversion to getting stabbed in the back. Think I'm going to head this one solo."

Gale felt an air of disappointment as he stared back the red headed boy. "Yeah, I have that aversion too but I realised that there's probably only so many objects I can keep my back against whilst facing 99 other tributes."

Milo shoved his hands in his pockets and began backing away, "how about 98 and you and I promise not to kill each other?"

Gale was quick to reply, "what about if we're the last ones left?"

Milo grinned, "then we won't have to worry about our backs being turned, will we?"

Gale couldn't help but smile as Milo chuckled to himself, "so we got a deal?"

Gale studied Milo's features, usually he was pretty good at guessing what others were feeling and he sensed no malicious intentions behind Milo's words. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to have at least one friend out in the field who wouldn't try to kill him. "Alright, deal."

Gale was doing a fine job proving he was more than capable on a huge variety of weapons, currently shooting arrows that whistled through the air and struck the target in the heart every time. He felt a sense of pride wash over him and several tributes regarded him with envy at his abilities. Whilst stringing up another arrow his eyes glanced over at a small group of tributes who were huddled in the corner, every now and then they'd look over at him before dropping their heads in conversation once more. Gale knew they were careers, or at least some of them were. There were about 7 of them stood closely together and once the arrow sailed through the air, striking one of the dummies in the head and making it wobbly uncontrollably, he set the bow down and strode over to the group. He had his back straight, his biceps bulging as he crossed his arms over his chest and made sure his arrogant face reflected their own.

"Can I join?"

At first no one spoke, but slowly a girl slithered forwards and raised one pencilled eyebrow. Her face was thin and pointy and with her hair black as night and wildly bushy, it made her look slightly witchy in her features, cold and calculating.

"And why would we want your help?"

The corner of Gale's mouth tugged upwards; "you've all been watching me destroy every single target in this hall, why wouldn't you need me help?"

Suddenly another boy stepped forwards snarling, "We don't _need_ anything from you. I could kill you right now, 12."

Gale watched as the rest of the group looked uneasy at each other, obviously not all agreeing with the boy's heavy handed statement. Gale decided he would call their bluff and shrugged.

"Fine, I look forwards to encountering all of you in the games." He smiled pleasantly and began to walk away, he had yet to stop at the herbs and medicinal station and decided it couldn't hurt to brush up on a few healing facts.

"Wait!" Another girl stepped forwards, halting him in his steps. He turned around and raised an eyebrow, satisfied to see the snarling boy glare away in defeat.

The girl motioned for him to come forwards. "We could use your help. It's just hard for us to accept someone from 12. But you're very talented and we'll protect you, if you protect us. Until the end that is, then we'll cut you up." She added coyly.

"I'm Senza," she pointed to herself then began to rattling off the names of the other careers, "that's Trey." She pointed lastly to the snarling oath and Gale made sure to send him an extra wide smirk as he greeted all of them.

After a few awkward minutes of silence the group carried on their conversations, mostly of discussing the other tributes, their strengths and weaknesses and how best to kill them. Gale remained silent and instead his eyes found to his delight, the girl he'd been hoping to see.

_Genevieve_. She was wearing a skin tight, dark green, suit which showed off her curvaceous figure. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a braid and wrapped effortlessly around the crown of her head in an elaborate twist, pinned down with green jewels. Gale wondered briefly how she'd managed to find the time to decorate her hair in such fashion, but immediately realised she'd probably already met his stylist; something which he had yet to face.

Gale watched in interest as Genevieve picked up one of the elegant and long samurai swords and began twisting in the air, flipping and diving with the grace of a trained gymnast. She flew into a handstand and as she righted herself threw the sword across the room and smiled brightly as it hit the target in the stomach. Gale's mouth turned up as she cart wheeled over to the target and returned the lean sword in her hand.

"She doesn't want to join us." Senza said from beside him in a snotty tone. She obviously wasn't a fan of being turned down and regarded the girl with frosty glare.

"Maybe I could persuade her? She seems pretty lethal with that samurai." Gale commented noticing Senza openly checking him out. She bit her lip and drew herself against his side, her hand slithering up his arm. "We don't need her." Gale could see that this girl was clearly jealous of his interest in Genevieve and the thought made him want to laugh.

"Well I think she could be an asset." He shook her hands off of him and stepped away, "I'm going to go talk to her."

Although there was a chorus of protests, stating she'd already turned them down, Gale ignored them and was already half way across the training grounds. If anything he was just glad for the excuse to go talk this intriguing girl that had peeked his interest since he'd caught sight of her on the stage the previous night.

As he approached her he was amazed by how beautiful she was up close. Her heart shaped face was striking and the colour of her eyes made her appearance all the more appealing. Green always was his favourite colour.

"Genevieve?" He spoke softly as he stood behind her.

She jumped slightly as she spun around, sounding out a surprised "oh!" with the sword pointed towards his chest. Gale was satisfied to know that his skills of silent and soft treading hadn't vanished.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He smiled with ease, noticing the flyaway blonde hair framed her delicate face perfectly as it came loose from the pins due to her gymnastic actions.

Genevieve let out a soft laugh, "you would've been sorry if you were standing a couple of inches closer," her sparkling eyes looking to where the tip of the sword was just inches from piercing his stomach.

She darted forwards suddenly and Gale had to quickly sidestep in order to avoid the sharp end of her sword. He was confused and slightly annoyed by her actions but when his eyes flew up to meet hers he was surprised to see the impish sparkle of her eyes and the wide grin that showed off her straight white teeth.

"Oh, you're pretty quick on your feet." She acknowledged, finally lowering her sword and placing back in its hold. Her tone was light and tuneful and made Gale was surprised by the confidence in her behaviour, yesterday she'd looked so shy, though he supposed with the shock of what was happening, everyone felt like curling inwards on that stage.

"And you're pretty talented with that sword." He noted, not bothering to hide how impressed he was by her. She smiled up at him and it was only then he noted how small she was. She looked to be about 5,4 and her frame was easily shadowed by his 6 foot build.

Genevieve nodded, "my father taught me how to use it. Just in case I ever got reaped. What about you? You're pretty talented with every object in this room."

Gale raised his eyebrows, "you've been watching me?" Resisting the urge to smile as her flawless cheeks tinged with the slightest bit of pink.

"Well we're supposed to size up the competition aren't we?" She replied coolly, ignoring the blush rising up her neck and cheeks. Ever since she saw the handsome boy from district 12 she had hoped he would come talk to her, she knew it was foolish to feel attraction towards someone that would mostly likely end up killing her if she didn't kill him first, but ever since their eyes had met only 24 hours ago, she couldn't get him from her mind. _Gale Hawthorne_. She'd memorised his name when it was announced on stage, she thought it was particularly suited to him. It was a strong name fit for a strong individual such as himself, she also sensed the kindness he possessed which was evident in the way his eyes would every now and then wander the little girl from his own district, a pained look flickering in his grey irises, mirroring the look he had last night when the little girl held his hand for comfort.

Gale spoke through her thoughts, his smooth forehead pulled into a slight frown and there was a hint of a pout on his lips that made her smile, "I'm competition?"

"Gale Hawthorne, were the rules of this game not made clear to you?" She was teasing him now but he didn't mind, the only thing bothering him was the thought of ending up meeting her in the games and having no choice but to fight.

"They're clear. But the games changed now, so have the rules. Don't you think it'd be wise to join forces... if for a little while?"

"Join forces with you?" Genevieve smirked, her hands resting on her hips as she pretended to think about his offer. She was amused seeing him impatiently waiting for her response and also the hope in his eyes that they could fight on the same side. Turning swiftly around she grasped two samurai's in her palms and threw a cased one at him which he caught with ease.

Her head was titled down and she peered at him from beneath her long, flirtatious lashes. She drew her sword out of its case and threw it to one side, her fingers delicately wrapped around the hilt and she drew the sword upwards in a blocking stance.

"Can you show me how well you handle a sword?"

Gale's eyes peered over to where his new group of career tributes were watching their encounter closely, trying to listen to every word that was said between the two. Genevieve cleared her throat quietly, succeeding in her attempts to pull his attention back towards her. He smirked as he unsheathed his samurai and held it up in a similar pose to her.

"Sure-" Before he could even finish is word Genevieve jumped forwards, swiping the long blade at his torso, instinct told him to sidestep and block her attempts which he managed to do, though unfortunately the torn fabric of his loose shirt became the first causality of her skills. He looked up at her shocked, not actually thinking she would come so close to injuring him. His eyes flickered over to the guards who forbade any real fighting because god forbid one of their tributes gets hurt before its caught on camera.

Gale straightened up, an exciting gleam in his eyes and dashed forwards as she let out a laugh when their blades came into contact with a loud clash! He felt a warmth spread through his body as they duelled, it reminded him of the fun and thrill he used to feel back in the woods with Katniss when they used to hunt, and was grateful that even in this bleak city of death, he still found someone who could give just a few moments of joy.

"Ahh!" He hissed as the tip of her blade cut across his cheek. It wasn't deep but it was enough for blood to line it. Genevieve let her blade fall to her side as she looked apprehensive of his reactions with rounded eyes.

Gale gingerly touched his fingers to his cheek winced, "you are clearly better at this than me." He remarked with a smile that instantly made her relax. She shot him a dazzling smile before taking his sword away and placing them both back on the rack.

"So will you join us?" Gale asked once more, though he was disappointed to see her begin to shake her head, he thought they'd made some kind of connection and she still wanted to compete against him?

"I would join you." She said evenly, "but not them." Her stance grew hostile as she noticed them listening in and quick as a flash she was standing directly in front of him. She was so close he could smell her perfume, or natural scent, he wasn't sure which but it smelt like all the scents of spring rolled into one, it was refreshing and calming.

His breath hitched noticeable as she raised her hands and delicately touched the cut across his cheek with her dainty fingers. She was up on her tip-toes and he had stooped down slightly so that their faces were only inches apart.

"You shouldn't be with them." She whispered her eyes staying focused on his cut, "I have a keen sense of hearing and... did they tell you I accepted their offer to join at first?"

Gale frowned and shook his head slightly, wincing when she pressed her finger a little too roughly to his cut, but he understood she was using it to cover up the fact that she was whispering about the careers who stood even closer to the two tributes.

"When I walked away, they were whispering to each other and said they'd kill me whilst my back was turned. They said it would be easy to get rid of the strong ones by making out they were allies."

Gale felt his heart sink at her words. So the careers really weren't interested in making alliances, just using it as an excuse to kill everyone who wanted to fight with them. "That's why I'm not joining them."

Genevieve finally stepped away and pursed her lips as she noticed just how close the careers had slithered up to the two, sending them her best icy glare that made her emerald eyes darken, she turned back to Gale with a pensive look on her face.

"You're strong Gale, you don't need them. If you're as smart as I think you are, you won't stay with them."

With that she turned on her heels and walked away. The training session was coming to an end and if possible Gale felt more confused about his game plan than before. He heard the careers behind him sniping about the talented girl that had just left him breathless and as he turned around he wasn't surprised to see Senza standing directly behind him. Unfortunately for her, she did not possess his silent abilities.

"We don't need her, she's only good with that sword. I'll take her out with my bow, or you can with your knives. Aim straight for her pretty little face."

A spark of fury shone in his eyes before he masked it over with a pleasant smile, his decision had already been made before Genevieve had walked away.

"Actually, I've decided not to join you guys. I think I'd rather take my chances against 97 tributes alone than fight with you."

Senza's aura became dark as she moved away from him, "your math is off, don't you mean 99 tributes?"

Gale smiled softly, "nah, I think I know at least two people that won't stab me in the back."

Senza sneered ruefully, "well I hope they're there to help you when we come after you, if you're not with us, then we're going to kill you before you even have a chance to run."

Gale nodded, "I'll take my chances alone."

* * *

**_Whoa... yeah so this is the longest one I've ever written, above 5000 words! I hope you all made it to the end and didn't think it was boring! Would love to hear from you all, so please review! Thanks_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

Haymitch sat down at the dining table for breakfast. "So did you play nice with the other tributes?" he asked Gale. In 24 hours Haymitch had gone from barely acknowledging Patricia to ignoring her altogether which infuriated Gale. What did Katniss see in such a callous man?

"Well like I thought, the careers were only interested in playing me. They wanted to pretend to be allies so they could stab me with a rusty knife".

Gale stifled a yawn as he pushed his finished plate away from him, he had barely slept a wink last night and it showed in the dark circles around his unusually dull grey eyes. His thoughts had kept him awake, thoughts of the arena, the dozens of faceless tributes he was yet to meet, the careers with Senza and Trey gunning for him now. He thought of the red headed boy Milo who was perhaps a potential ally in the arena, he seemed genuine enough and it eased his worries knowing there was at least one person who wouldn't try and kill him until the very end, that's if they both make it that far. Gale's thoughts also drifted far away and back to district 12. He wondered how his two brothers were doing and his sweet little sister was coping with his disappearance, he knew Katniss would be looking after them. They'd made that pact years ago. However, the last thoughts that ran through his mind before he drifted off into the last few hours of the night were consumed with one girl in particular, and Gale was surprised to note that the girl was not Katniss.

Gale could envision Genevieve's captivating emerald eyes even as he sat at the breakfast table. She was like some kind of mystical creature out a story book that had taken his thoughts hostage and consumed them entirely, which is probably why he felt the need to bring her up with Haymitch.

"I met a girl."

Haymitch raised his eyebrows, "Well, please don't get her pregnant."

Gale narrowed his eyes at the drunken man and shook his head, "she's talented, with a sword. I think she could help me."

Haymitch dismissed his words, "A pair won't be able to win! You need more."

"Katniss and Peeta did alright if I remember correctly."

"Yes, against 22. You're up against 99 tributes!"

Gale pushed his chair back, letting the legs scrape with a grating sound against the floor. His hands slammed down on the table, his emotions were fried and the white hot fury he'd been feeling for days was simmering close the surface.

"Well there's no one else! What would you have me do? Join the careers knowing full well that as soon as I go to defend them, they'll cut my throat before I can blink!"

Haymitch remained silent. He knew that continuing this conversation was futile, the boys temper was flaring and although he hated to admit it, the kid was right. But Haymitch knew in his heart that the only advice he could give, that could save this boy's life, was evidently useless; they'd just have to concentrate on getting sponsors.

The stench of perfume filled the air and Gale didn't bother to hide the annoyed groan that sounded from deep in his throat. Effie with all her grace of the capitol ignored his foul mood and manners and smiled pleasantly at the two tributes.

"I've got your stylists here. Though I'm not sure you need any improvements." She cast an appreciate glance at Gale who crossed his arms awkwardly across his chest. He was used to girls sometimes throwing him longing glances, not that it rarely registered, he was too busy looking at his hunting partner to return the looks. What he was not used to however, was the blatant comments of his looks by the capitol women, they reminded him of cougars, most were considerably older than him, and he felt like he was an object to be admired.

"Well isn't he handsome." He clenched his jaw as the stylist that Katniss had entered; Cinna entered, grimacing at the realisation that this was probably going to become his angle. The handsome district 12, charming and deadly. He hoped that perhaps Cinna would focus on the latter.

There wasn't much to the makeover Gale discovered, though perhaps that was because he was male and there was far less hair to be removed. Though to his disdain, a few hairs were plucked from his eyebrows. The women giggling that a 'uni-brow' is just not doing him favours. He stayed silent, which was quite a chore considering how much they whittled on about his pore less and smooth skin, something he quite frankly didn't give a damn about.

Over the next few hours of the morning Gale grew to appreciate Katniss's liking of Cinna. He wasn't flamboyant or ridiculous and in fact was actually level headed and turned out to be someone Gale could discuss things he felt Haymitch was too drunk to understand.

"I feel like it's hopeless." Gale couldn't quite believe how open and honest he was being with this man he'd only met a couple of hours previous. Especially concerning his inner most vulnerable thoughts.

Cinna gave an easy smile and he watched Gale slip into his game outfit. "Katniss said the same thing. But you know, if there's something I've learned from watching these games. There is always at least someone who will fight for you."

Gale looked in the mirror at his outfit. He was wearing canvas trousers; much like Peeta had worn the previous year, except his shirt was very different. Instead of being baggy, it clung to him like an extra layer of skin. Providing evidence for his well built and bulging muscles from his abdomen, right up to the muscles on his arms, this would definitely succeed in showing off his strength.

"You can train in these" Cinna said, "I'll create something dashing for when you have your real interview."

Gale nodded and smiled in appreciation. "You know, I think I might have already found my person. Who I think will fight for me."

"Are they good?"

Gale grinned and pointed to the abrasion on his cheek, still raw to the touch. "She did this. She's talented."

Cinna's reaction was priceless, probably wondering if Gale was mad to think that a girl who'd sliced his cheek would do anything but worse in the arena. He nodded slowly and patted Gale on the back. "Just make sure she doesn't point the blade at you again, okay? I need that cut healed by the interviews."

Gale nodded and once Cinna had wished him luck in training he was excused. Peace keepers escorted him down to the training halls where most of the tributes were already practising.

* * *

Gale was angered to know that due to his time with the stylist he'd lost precious minutes in here, whilst the careers carried on slaughtering the targets with a blood thirsty look upon their faces.

Immediately a flash of green and blonde caught his attention and he breathed in a sigh of relief at the sight of Genevieve. Deciding this time not to be so shy, he made his way straight over to her.

"Afternoon, Genevieve." He greeted, holding back a laugh as she jumped once again, he made a mental note to sound his footsteps when approaching her. He was so used to treading silently whilst hunting he forgot he startled most people who weren't aware of his approach.

She turned around and her eyes narrowed playfully, though her words had a serious tinge to them. "Are you still with the careers?"

"No."

She smiled brightly in response, "then you may call me Eve. Everyone from my district does."

Gale smiled, "what district was that?" he immediately cringed at his use of the past tense but if she picked up on it, she didn't let her smile falter.

"8, and you're from 12. Where the great Katniss is from, did you know her?"

Gale couldn't quite bring himself to divulge the whole complicated mess that was his relationship with Katniss and so shrugged, "a little."

"She was great in the games," Eve remarked turning back to the table and like before, picking up two samurai swords to duel with.

Gale took his and unsheathed it, avoiding her eyes. "I wouldn't know, I didn't watch."

"Oh." Her posture stiffened as if she recognised the slight edge to his voice and how his behaviour had become slightly less friendly. Deciding he was acting a little too childishly in front of Eve, it wasn't her fault his feelings were so confused with relations in district 12, so he tried to brighten up.

"My stylist said not to let you cut my again." Gale warned with a smile as Genevieve smirked. "Then maybe you should learn to defend yourself better."

With that she lunged forwards and they once again lost themselves for a short amount of time in a thrilling game of cat and mouse. Although she was arguably more of a cat, pinning him into corners and knocking his sword away with ease.

Within minutes she had him backed against the rack where the swords were kept, the sharp tip of her sword denting the skin of his neck, not enough pressure to puncture this time though. "Give up?" She whispered teasingly.

Gale licked his lips, his eyes flickering over her, not yet wanting to admit defeat. The sword was dropped from his hands, but they were now free. She put the tiniest bit more pressure on the sword upon noticing the mischievous glint in his ashen eyes.

"I may not be good with a sword," Gale murmured softly, his voice constricted by her weapon, "but I have other talents."

Eve's smirk grew wider, she thought she had him pinned. "Like what?"

As quick as a flash, Gale raised his arms. One striking across his body and knocking the sword away, whilst the other grabbed her arm, twisted her around and pressed her back against his body. His other arm swiftly coming down across her stomach and with that, she was trapped.

"Give up?" Gale whispered into her ear, his cool breath hitting the nape of her neck, sending shivers running up and down her spine.

At first she struggled to get free but after realising she was no match for his sheer strength, she slumped in his arms and groaned.

"Fine, you win."

Gale laughed at the pout on her lips as he let her go, and began to pick up and sheath both the swords.

He looked around the arena, noticing fewer eyes on him than yesterday. The careers had wandered off somewhere and he only recognised a few more that were close to them. It seems everyone had started to think about their own abilities, rather than worry about his.

"Shouldn't you be practising something else?" Gale asked, glancing back at Eve who now looked at a loss for something to do.

It was then for the first time since they'd started training, he witnessed the shy and vulnerable girl he'd first clasped eyes on, that night on the stage. His eyes trained onto her bottom lip that was pulled in between her teeth. He felt a flutter in his stomach and smile touch his lips as her cheeks flushed brightly as she shyly avoided his gaze.

"Eve?" He stepped closer, knowing whatever was troubling her wasn't going to be shouted around the training hall.

"I'm deadly with a sword." Genevieve pointed her finger at him, suddenly defensive. He raised his hands and nodded, "I know that. First hand in fact." He smiled reassuringly.

She exhaled slowly then leaned in closer, "the truth is..."

Genevieve was hesitant, once she spelled out what was bothering her, there was no taking it back and he would know just how vulnerable she truly is. As if sensing her fear he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Gale, I'm only deadly with a sword. I'm not like you, I don't know how to use other weapons, I don't know how to fight in combat, I don't know how to start fires or make snares or what berries will stop my heart. I'm useless. You really should find someone else to help you."

Before he could reply her eyes closed and she spoke so quietly he had to lean down further to catch her soft words. "I was told to show off my skills, so I've just been standing with the swords. I didn't want everyone to find out how weak I am. If I don't get a sword in that arena, I'm going to die. And even with the sword, I need it to be close combat, if they can throw half as good as you can, I don't stand a chance."

Her words echoed his and he felt his heart clench painfully at the thought of Genevieve being killed. With both hands now grasping her shoulders he shook her gently to pull her out of desperate thoughts.

"You're not useless! You're amazing with that sword, and you can move and bend in ways no one else can! You're special and you may not see it, but people have been watching you in awe, including me. I can't be blind to the way other guys look at you as well, I'm sure you'll have a few fighting to protect you."

"What do you mean?" Genevieve frowned, though Gale had an inkling she knew but wanted him to voice his opinion.

He smiled knowingly, "you're beautiful, I think a lot of guys would want to protect you."

"Including you?" She asked, he could see the teasing glint return to her eyes and knew she was over her slight break down.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Was all he said as he started to walk away, leaving her standing there a little dazed.

He peered over his shoulder and smirked, "well aren't you coming?" He heard her small patter of feet as she ran to catch up with him and smiled down at her once she fell into step beside him.

"Where are we going?"

Gale motioned to the various weapons and stations lined across the hall. "Eve, I'm going to teach you how to fight using anything and everything."

As Genevieve followed him through the various training grounds her heart began to swell. She couldn't believe amongst the worst moments of her life - entering the hunger games - she would be happy. Gale's company enabled her to think clearly, to feel safe in the most dangerous of circumstances, and she couldn't believe her luck that this annoyingly beautiful boy wanted to fight with her in the arena. Though she tried to ignore the slight niggle in the back of her mind that asked the darkest questions she didn't dare to voice. What happens if the two did make it to the end? Then what? Would his nice act melt away and his light, grey eyes smoulder with hidden fury as he killed her to win?

"You okay?" Gale asked softly, and she was surprised to find him watching her closely as they walked. She nodded silently, not wanting to voice her concerns. If she did ask him what would happen, it might insinuate that she didn't trust him, which she did. But she worried that maybe he wouldn't give her the answer she'd want. Perhaps he'd be honest and say that he wanted to win, or maybe he'd suggest that he sacrifice himself for her. She doubted the latter though; they'd only known each other a couple of days.

Gale paused by the bow section and grinned at her. "Want to try your hand?"

Genevieve looked around first, she didn't want many tributes to see her fail so badly and know she wasn't much competition. Luckily most of the tributes had either cleared out for a break or were at the other end of the grounds.

"I don't know how."

"I'll teach you."

Gale's heart sped up as he stood closely behind Genevieve. Her small back was firmly pressed against his front and his arms came around her, instructing her how to hold the bow. His fingers danced across the porcelain skin of her hands and arms, correcting her positions. He saw the goosebumps appear across her shoulders where his cool breath was hitting as he spoke. He smiled gently, although she could not see, and purposefully leaned in closer.

"Keep steady." He murmured into her ear as his head peered over her shoulder. He brought her elbow back, drawing the arrow with it. "Align your sight." Her eyes flickered to his.

"On the target." He added and held in a laugh as she blushed brightly.

"And..." his fingers curled around hers. "Release."

She let out a breath that she was holding in and let out a surprised "oh!" as the arrow penetrated the very centre of the target. "Oh my god!" She spun around in his arms, "that was amazing!"

Gale grinned down at her, pleased that she found it so exciting. He remembered the first time he'd shot a rabbit with an arrow. Although, being a beginner he hadn't quite trained his eyes on where the rabbit was and lost it in the undergrowth. But all the same, it was thrilling to hunt with such a meticulous weapon.

He noticed Genevieve's smile falter slightly as she registered just how close they were to each other. From far away it probably looked like they were embracing in a passionate clinch. She blushed once more before extracting herself from his arms. He cleared his throat at the air turned a fraction awkward and stepped away.

"Why don't you try on your own now."

Unfortunately, without Gale's steady hold, Genevieve was struggling. The first 6 times the arrow flopped from her bow barely a yard a way. The next couple of times she managed to fire it, but reaching nowhere near the target and only managing to scratch the surface of the hall.

Gale could sense she was growing angry and impatient with herself, and when one arrow finally landed on a target he clapped his hands loudly. "Well done!" He cheered coming up beside her again.

Eve threw the bow down and glared at him. "I was aiming for that one." She pointed to the target, four away from hers.

"Ah," Gale nodded. Genevieve huffed in annoyance and stalked away from him. She was so embarrassed at her lack of talent with anything other than her sword. And if Gale truly was thinking of killing her at the end, she was making so painfully obvious to him that he wouldn't even break a sweat doing it.

Gale's fingers wrapped around her arm and turned her around. "Eve, it's okay. You've only just picked it up. It took weeks for me to learn how to shoot successfully."

"Well we don't have weeks, Gale!" She cried, throwing her arms up in the air. "We have days at best. I stand by what I said before. I'm not the person to help you. You need to find someone better."

Gale let out a frustrated groan at her own lack of confidence. The mere thought of not fighting with her seemed preposterous to him. He knew it was silly to get so attached to her in just a few short days, but like he thought before, she had this power over him and he felt there was a connection between the two that he couldn't give up.

"So what, we'll be enemies in the arena? You'll try and kill me?" He growled as he followed her. She was walking speedily out of the training grounds, but his long legs kept up with her effortlessly, much to her displeasure.

She turned down an empty corridor, not sure where she was going but the humiliation of her lack of talent in front of this perfect boy - he was pretty much his own weapon - made her want to run.

"Well that was probably your plan the whole time anyway." She snapped back, voicing her dark thoughts. "Get me to help you kill everybody then when it's just us two, you'll get rid of me?"

The confusion and disbelief shining in Gale's eyes gave her the slightest hope that perhaps that wasn't his end game plan.

"What?" He hissed, "No! How could you think that? I'm not that kind of person."

"Well I don't know that do I? We've only known each other for two days!"

Gale sighed, pressing his back against the wall of the corridor, mirroring her own stance. "Honestly, I didn't even think that far ahead."

"And now you have?"

For a moment she saw a flicker of pain and hurt wash through his eyes, and it made her regret being so hasty to judge his motives.

"I still don't know. I don't think I could hurt you, even if it was my only choice."

Genevieve let out a silent sigh of relief and smiled softly, "I don't think I could hurt you either."

Gale stepped closer to her, his hand gingerly wiping away the hair that had flown into her face; his fingers gently caressed her cheek. His eyes fixed onto hers, grey on green. Green was always Katniss's favourite colour, and now he could see why... Katniss.

Gale cleared his throat awkwardly at the surprise appearance of Katniss in his thoughts, perhaps it was being so close to another girl, or perhaps he felt guilt for what his actions were leading up too. He could tell Genevieve had thought along those lines too, with her pink cheeks shining brilliantly as she chewed on her lip, looking nervously down at the ground.

"Can you sneak out tonight?" He whispered, his eyes darting around and checking for any peace keepers.

Genevieve frowned, "I don't know, why?"

"My mentor told me the training grounds were unlocked. Mostly so careers could come down and get extra practise in. Well I say we try as well. That way I'd have extra time to teach you everything."

Genevieve considered his words and slowly nodded, "I'll try."

Gale smiled, "great. Down here at 11."

Before Genevieve could agree, the guards were shouting at them for disappearing. Gale caught her eye and she nodded silently as they were escorted over to the elevators. Training time was over.

* * *

Haymitch and Effie were deep in their conversations about wooing sponsors to take much notice of the two young tributes at the dining table that evening. Gale preferred it this way; he was able to eat in peace and stay in his own head, thinking over the day's events in his mind. Obviously the one thing he couldn't quite forget was his intimate encounter with Genevieve in the hallway. How in only a few days they'd nearly come together in ways he hadn't with girls he'd known his whole life. That's where Katniss entered his thoughts.

Gale only felt confusion when he thought of his old hunting partner back in district 12. He was sure he loved her or maybe was still in love with her, but the distance between them seemed to cause uncertainty in his heart. The distance wasn't due to him being in the hunger games, it was due to her being in them. The things that had happened between her and the games, and Peeta, created an uneasy and awkward feeling between the two, that was never discussed without heat and fury that only succeeded in driving them further apart.

So did he love her? Gale wasn't so sure anymore. The new and warm feelings that spread through his body at just the mere thought of the girl from district 8, didn't exactly help him understand his emotions.

_Perhaps it would be better if I kept things strictly platonic_; Gale considered, now stabbing his food with his fork and biting into the mysterious meat quickly, wanting dinner to be over so he could retire to his room.

His head was telling him to keep things a little distant from Genevieve. She was right in what she mentioned, what would happen between them in the end? Would he have to kill her? His heart wrenched painfully in his chest but his head told him to ignore that. If he didn't return then he'd never see Katniss again... so which will it be?

Suddenly Gale wished he'd never made arrangements to meet Genevieve that evening, not with his thoughts churning painfully away in his mind. He felt so confused and almost wish he had his stylist to lend an ear. His mind was made up, he should keep things strictly professional between the two, no more encounters that could be construed as romantic, he refused to be the next star-crossed lovers. And what did his heart tell him?

Gale drew in a sharp breath but shook his head, it didn't matter what his heart was saying. He was a hunter and hunters don't feel, they think.

Sneaking out of his room he froze as he saw Haymitch sitting in the chair by the elevator. However as the pounding in his ears slowed down he could hear the faint snoring, echoing from the drunk mans throat. Rolling his eyes Gale slid past, no longer caring if he was loud.

Waiting impatiently for the elevator Gale jabbed his finger against the button multiple times and sighed in annoyance.

"Going somewhere boy?"

Gale didn't turn around. "Training."

Haymitch grunted. "Well use your head, don't get caught."

Gale stepped into the now open doors and sighed, "don't worry, I'll use my head" though he was thinking about something else entirely.

* * *

_**Please Review! Would love to know what you all think and whether I should keep going!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

* * *

As soon as Gale spotted Genevieve leaning against the wall beside the door to the training fields, he had to suck in a deep breath. His plan was becoming hazier in his mind as he couldn't help but silently admire her effortless beauty. Genevieve's normally plaited hair was left natural with long tumbling curls cascading down her back. Her face was void of makeup, something Gale decided he preferred on her, usually during the day she would have a token amount put on by the stylist, but in his opinion she didn't need any. Her long eyelashes already fluttered sexily and her lips were already rose tinted and supple looking. And those eyes – there was no need to try and draw attention to them with makeup, only a blind man could resist staring deeply into those sparkling emerald gems.

Gale wondered briefly, as he stood paused in his step watching her, now she had no makeup, perhaps she wouldn't be able to hide her blush as easily. Something, he smirked, that he'd like to find out.

Shaking his head, he quickly chastised himself for those thoughts, they weren't the thoughts a professional had in a strictly platonic relationship. Realising he probably looked very strange just standing and staring, not that she'd noticed luckily, he began to make his way towards her, treading carefully and softly.

Like usual she didn't hear him coming. "Gale!" She cried when he'd murmured a deep hello from behind her. "I didn't hear you. Can you stop sneaking up on me?"

Gale, although trying to stick to his plan, couldn't fight the smirk threatening his lips. "It's good practise for you to try and listen, people won't exactly be stomping towards you in the arena."

"Hunters are silent." He said as he stepped past her and gingerly pressed down on the door handle into the training ground. When Gale felt resistance; a string of curse words formed in his mind at the false information his drunken mentor had provided him, however with a final heavy push, the door swung open.

He blinked and held his hand up to shield his eyes from the blinding lights that turned on, one by one flooding the arena with dazzling light. He held open the door for Genevieve to walk through and had to tear his eyes away from her swaying hips as she stepped past. He felt his heart jolt as she turned her head to side and offered him the sweetest smile he'd ever seen.

"Thank you for doing this, Gale."

_Maybe this won't be as easy as I'd thought; or hoped. _Gale sighed inwardly and followed her towards the end of the grounds, where all the weapons are. "It's okay." He answered softly.

Late into their night of practising Genevieve found herself standing tiredly in a combat position. Her small hands were wrapped up in bandages to save her knuckles from being torn and bruised too badly. Her hair that had been flying around her face was hastily tied up on top of her head, and her cardigan that was covering her small tank top was discarded to the sides. Sweat was glistening on her skin that was now a light shade of pink, she was biting her lip as she tried to anticipate Gale's next move.

Gale first considered trying Genevieve with a whole range of weapons, but decided that improving her one to one, unarmed, combat skills would help improve her advances when she did have weapons. Her flushed face was making his heart race, though he probably looked no less ruffled with beads of sweat glistening along his forehead and down his chest. He couldn't spa as well with Genevieve as he could say with his younger brother. He wasn't afraid of giving his brother a few bruises to teach him how to fight, but, and he knew this was somewhat sexist, he just found it hard to hit a girl. He almost laughed at his own thoughts, he couldn't hit a girl, yet in the arena he would have to _kill_ one? He guessed he would have to change his gentlemanly stance on harming the opposite sex.

Tired of waiting for Gale to move forwards, Genevieve decided to lunge forwards, though she misjudged her footing and instead tripped. She hissed as she began to topple forwards and her hand reached forwards and grasped onto anything she could to keep herself up; which so happened to be the material of Gale's cotton shirt.

Unfortunately, the material couldn't withstand the weight of her pull and she fell to the ground with a loud "umfghh" and winced, not only at the pain that shot through her body from the impact, but also due to the unmistakeable sound of material tearing.

She bit her lip as she looked up at Gale who was now squatting before her, amusement sparkling in his eyes as he held out his hand. As her gaze dropped to his hand she looked beyond and saw his shirt ripped in a jagged line all the way from top to bottom. "Yeah, you're lucky it's not my training and arena shirt, otherwise you'd have another person gunning for you." He laughed referring to Cinna.

Genevieve however was hardly listening. Her eyes were transfixed on his olive skinned torso. Sheer muscle and definition glistening with sweat, flexing as he laughed and moved, he was so beautiful and could she could now tell why it'd hurt her hand so much when she punched him in the chest, he was pretty much rock solid.

"Umm." She let out something unintelligible and blushed beet root red as he raised his eyebrows in a teasing manner, noticing where her gaze was lingering.

He let out a soft deep chuckle that made her skin tingle and hauled her back onto her feet. "I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy and ungraceful. Just another one of many reasons you could find someone better."

Gale shook his head, the smile never leaving his face as he disagreed with her. "You're a gymnast, you move elegantly without even trying." He dismissed her lack of confidence as he pulled away the rest of his torn shirt, enjoying the fact her eyes were not so subtly wandering over his exposed skin, the blush never quite managing to evaporate from her cheeks.

He grinned to himself when he realised how right he'd been. Without makeup, she blushed a whole lot brighter and it regrettably seemed to feed his ego to know how much of an effect he had on her.

"Yeah but its different fighting like this; we move differently."

"It doesn't have to be different. I've seen you flip in the air and cartwheel and roll, why don't you try incorporating those moves in?"

Genevieve pondered her words and nodded, "Okay let's try it."

Again they sparred until finally, not able to catch her breath, Genevieve raised her hands and asked for them to stop. She had found it so much more difficult fighting Gale this time around, although his advice about using her gymnastic skills actually improved her fighting, his half naked body did not. Every time she came into contact with his bare skin she blushed brightly and all the time she had this annoying fluttering feeling in her stomach, she wished she'd just face-planted instead of exposing his glorious chest that made her stutter and stumble worse than before.

"That was a lot better." Gale complimented as he patted his hand on her shoulder. "Well done, call it a night now?"

Genevieve was still breathless and so nodded silently, taking big gulps of air. "I'm going to take a quick cold shower then finally get some sleep!" She laughed as she stripped the bandages off of her knuckles. The left hand was harder to unravel and Gale stepped forwards, knocking her other hand out the way and undoing the bandages for her.

"Cold shower?" His lips quirked up into a teasing grin as she digested the two possible meanings her words could have had.

"Y-yeah, for-because...because I'm hot and sweaty and gross and-"

Gale interrupted her stutter as he dropped her hand and laughed. His eyes roamed over her entire body and finally made contact with hers, he kept eye contact longer than necessary, until her cheeks began to flush. Finally he stepped away and nodded.

"Yeah, think I'll need a cold shower too."

Gale heard her inhale quickly at his words but before she could make any remark he had already spun around and was heading slowly towards the exit door of the training grounds. He wanted to chastise himself for flirting with her, that wasn't exactly part of his 'keeping it strictly business' plan. But it was just so hard to resist, with her flushed face, wide eyes, stuttering words, she was just too cute not to mess with. Besides; the whole time whilst they were training, especially when his shirt had been ripped off, every time she came into contact with his bare skin he felt his heart beat just a little more obnoxiously loud and decided maybe he would need a cold shower regardless.

He peeked over his shoulder to check Genevieve was behind him and threw her a sideways smile once he realised she had been staring at him with a curious expression. Before he could face forwards however he noticed her face twisted into a scowl and shot her a confused expression. She quickened her pace until she was right beside him then muttered "turn around."

Gale's head turned so sharply he felt a sudden pain shoot up his neck; placing his hand there he rubbed it as his eyes fell on a group of tributes. Tributes that unfortunately weren't his biggest fans; the careers.

* * *

"Well, well... what have you two been up to in the early hours of this fine night." Trey, the boy Gale greatly disliked, sneered at the two. Gale stepped forwards and to the side, blocking Genevieve mostly from their view. He looked at Senza who was also there, and noticed her eyes drawn into a scowl, shining with what looked to be jealousy. He could understand why he might look a little suspicious. Both out of breath, both shining with sweat, both looking a little mussed and of course there was the little detail of Gale's shirt hanging torn in his right hand.

"Probably the same thing you've come down here to do." Gale said stiffly, not wanting to engage with the careers longer than he had too.

Trey snorted but it was Senza that spoke up; "Is this your game plan? Get her pregnant to what? Get some sponsors? Appear more interesting? Slow her down so you can slice up her pretty little face?"

Which each guess Senza made, Gale's fists clenched tighter until they were ghostly white from the strain. The muscles in his face, neck and jaw were twitching but he decided not to react, that was what they wanted after all. He could see Senza's eyes trailing over his broad naked chest and sighed.

"We didn't- it's not like that. We're allies."

"That's all?" Senza smirked for some reason, her eyes drifting behind him to where Genevieve was standing.

"Nothing more." Gale confirmed; "now if you don't mind, you're in my way."

The 5 careers suddenly split down the middle, making way for him and Genevieve to pass. He saw the cutting looks they were sending both of them and almost held out his hand for Genevieve to take, however he didn't want to let on that the two were anything more than allies. He didn't want them to figure out how much she was beginning to mean to him. That would make her target number one for sure.

As Genevieve passed through the careers, she willed herself not to get emotional. Gale's words had sliced through her like a knife, just allies? At the very least she considered them as friends.

"Sorry, it's better to know though right?" Senza hissed at her with a smug smile upon her face. Gale heard, though he wasn't entirely sure what the crazed career girl was talking about and decided to quicken his pace. Once they were both out of the training hall, Gale sighed in relief.

"Now there's a couple of tributes I wouldn't feel guilty about killing." He muttered darkly, leaning against the wall as he waited for Genevieve to catch up.

Instead of pausing beside him she carried on past, walking much faster than he'd anticipated. By the time he'd realised she wasn't waiting for him she was already pressing the button on the elevator and stepping in once the doors had opened.

"Hey!" He called and managed to just slip his hand through the closing door that tripped the safety and forced the doors back open. He was slightly startled to see her glaring at him from where she was stood with her back pressed against the wall, arms crossed and looking quite hostile.

Gale frowned, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Genevieve snapped as she punched in the number 8 and turned away. How could he make such cavalier comments that completely eroded all the flirty smiles, sweet gestures and kind words that had happened between them; did it mean nothing to him? She felt like a fool.

Gale chewed his lip and ran a hand through his dark, ruffled hair; trying to figure out what was wrong with Genevieve. Everything had been fine today, or so he'd thought. He thought he'd managed keeping their interaction more platonic, at least so he could just try and sort out his feelings for the now two women plaguing his thoughts.

But still, she seemed so angry and it was directed at him. His mind never worked quick enough when it came to figuring out the opposite sex's thoughts. Faces he could read easy; she was angry. But why? It was the thought process behind the emotion that baffled him.

A memory stirred in his brain and he was suddenly transported back to the forest when he was 17 and Katniss was ignoring him. He had trailed her back through the woods, under the fence and all the way to the Hob. He couldn't understand why she was no longer talking to him and he felt his skin prickle with anger as the silence stretched between them, what on earth had he done? It turns what was behind her anger was simply that Gale had disturbed one of her hunts and lost her a chance at a small deer. Gale didn't understand why she couldn't just shout at him then and there, why the long stretch of silence, to which she replied – once she was back on speaking terms – that's just the way girls are sometimes. It frustrated him to no end, and because of that he and Katniss had made a deal to always tell each other what they felt, even if those feelings were negative towards the other.

However, he had made no such deal with Genevieve and so could not figure out what on Earth was wrong with her. By the time he'd dropped the memory and focused back on the furious girl in front of him the doors were flying open for floor 8; district 8.

"Eve." He called out softly, his voice breaking. "What's going on?"

She turned to her face him, her eyes blazing and what was that? Gale leaned forwards, almost stepping out but of course that was forbidden and so he could only step to the edge of the elevator, but he could see clearly the tears glazing her eyes.

"Why do you care?" She whispered as one tear spilled over her lashes and streaking down her cheek. He watched it fall wordlessly, not understanding.

"-We're just allies, remember? Nothing more?"

Finally it made sense! Gale opened his mouth to protest, a smile almost coming to his lips as he realised the misunderstanding that had caused her so much upset. He hadn't meant what he'd said to the careers, he just didn't want them to know the full extent to their flourishing friendship.

Before he had a chance to tell her this; the door swung close and he banged on them with his fists. The door was see-through and she was still standing there. Silently he mouthed "_I didn't mean it."_ He wasn't sure she caught his words but it was too late and he was already moving up to floor 12. He let his head fall against the glass wall with a thud as he thought through what had happened with the careers. He had thought at the time that Genevieve knew that he was only downplaying their time together. It made no sense to flaunt his feelings for Genevieve in front of the careers; so they could what? Use her against in the arena, specifically target her to hurt him? He couldn't risk that, she meant something to him and he couldn't let that happen. He cursed her confidence issues again; if she had even half the amount of faith he did in her, she'd have seen straight through the lies he made earlier.

The doors swung open and he tiredly stumbled into the suite, he rolled his eyes to find Haymitch in the same position as he had left him. Half slumped on the floor with his hip flask hanging from his fingers; he was a mess.

Gale left him and returned happily to his room, he knew he should have a shower but he was so close to passing out with exhaustion it would probably more dangerous than sleeping in his own aroma.

He sighed unhappily as his eyes closed. He had a lot of grovelling to do to Genevieve tomorrow. He couldn't lose her now, not with only 3 more days until the games began. With his thoughts occupied with ways in which he could apologise he drifted off to a restless sleep, knowing he'd have to be up in less than 4 hours.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please Review! Thanks.**_


End file.
